


Wind of Change

by UisceOneLove



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Billy Hargrove Being an Asshole, Billy Hargrove Is Bad at Feelings, Billy Hargrove Needs Love, Billy Hargrove has a heart, Bisexual Billy Hargrove, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Declarations Of Love, Happy Ending, M/M, Steve Harrington is a Sweetheart, Stupid Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28968318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UisceOneLove/pseuds/UisceOneLove
Summary: Billy just wanted to spend a free night by himself at the Quarry.So why the fuck does Steve Harrington have to show up whenever he's not wanted?
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	Wind of Change

Billy knew who it was as soon as the car pulled in next to his. 

The night had been too quiet for the rare peace to continue unbothered. He'd escaped to the cliff of the quarry before his dad could come home from work, Maxine having her "quality time" with that weird Jane kid. Billy had wanted a night of pretending that shit was perfectly fine.

No bitching step-sister. No annoyingly sycophantic Tommy or Carol. No weird Hawkins shit.

He should've remembered that you can't always get what you want.

Billy stayed looking at the horizon, leaning back against the windshield as he took a swig of the whiskey in his hands. The headlights shut off in his periphery and soon enough he heard the driver's door opening and closing.

"How'd you know I was here, Harrington?" Billy drawled when he came close enough.

"There aren't a lot of places to go in Hawkins, Hargrove."

"Then I'll ask you something else. Why the fuck are you looking for me?"

"I know I have a reputation, but none of that includes avoiding someone after we have sex."

"What, you never had a one night stand, King Steve?" Billy responded, keeping his voice at a casual lilt while his body was already tensing. Was Harrington really going to be the bitch who can't let a hookup go?

"I've had enough of my own," Steve replied, "but I've never been chicken shit about seeing them after."

"Careful what comes out of your mouth, Stevie Boy," Billy warned with his teeth bared, "because the next thing that goes into it might be my fist."

The brunet cut into his eye line by stepping in front of the car. The red sweater against Steve's pale skin made him fucking glow. Those dark eyes of his tried so hard to be inviting, Billy knew those were what got him so much action with the girls at the school. Steve Harrington had buckets of charm to hide his insecurities.

It takes a fake to know a fake.

"You know a one night stand also requires it to only happen once, don't you?"

Of course, Steve also didn't know when to shut his fucking mouth.

Billy tossed his whiskey and slid down the hood, Steve winding up between his legs. "You can't help yourself, can you?" 

"No," Steve answered.

He was ready to give the brunet a good hard shove towards the cliff's edge when Steve came surging into his space.

It was like falling into a routine; Steve's hands lacing through his hair, hot mouth persistent against his, solid body that bled warmth all along his body. The physical shit was what Billy could always do, hands down, no question. That was the easy part, to let Steve in and fight for dominance with their lips and tongue, to slide his hands underneath that sweater to feel how taut Steve's stomach got under his touch. 

The physical was easy. The emotion was harder. 

"You're such a pain in my ass, Harrington," Billy snarled into Steve's mouth, biting at a soft plush lip and diving back into it. A tug of his hair made the blond groan and drag his nails along Steve's sides. 

Steve pulled back, yanking Billy's hair even harder.

"Shit, Steve!" he hissed but the brunet wasn't letting go.

"What is it going to take, Billy?" Steve asked, eyes hard with determination. "We've all been through our own shit. We have our separate backgrounds of fucked up. I've seen past the New King of Hawkins bullshit. So why is it still a fight for you to trust me?"

"Do you really think it's such a good idea to attach yourself to a guy like me?" Billy countered with. Why did Steve have to ruin everything constantly?

"I don't care," Steve stated. "I don't care what makes you fucked up. I don't care that sometimes you really take pleasure in being such an asshole. But I care that we're somehow still revolving around each other and that I'm in love with you. So. What's it going to take?"

"Don't." Billy shook his head, but it came off more like little jerks with the handle Steve still had on his hair. "Fuck off, Harrington, and find a Nancy 2.0 to say that to. They'll be worth it." 

The punch was _not_ what Billy was expecting, and therefore the only reason he didn't see it coming. Billy's head snapped back as the pain bloomed through his nose.

" _Fuck_!"

Billy glared at Steve and pulled his hand away, making sure there wasn't any blood this time. He was going to fucking kill Steve now, forget the handy. Steve was standing there like he was fighting the instinct to run but hand hovering at his chest like he was waiting for Billy to attack.

"I've kind of realized lately that I talk a lot of shit about myself," Steve told him, rubbing at his knuckles, "and a lot of it is because I let everyone else get into my head."

"So fucking _what_?" Billy growled. "Did self-discovery control your right hook?"

Steve ignored him and made the stupid, _stupid_ decision of getting close again. "Another thing I realized is that you do the exact. Same. Thing."

Billy could only lean back and away from the brunet, not wanting to be apart of whatever this was. Did Steve expect them to start swapping sad stories? Did Steve want Billy to sob about Neil Hargrove's talent of leaving him broken on the floor with the words _respect and discipline_ rattling around for a place to take root in his mind?

But Steve wasn't letting him get away. Steve was following him until Billy was pressed against the hood completely and he was hovering over him, eyes unblinking and hands waiting right next to the blond's head. Steve was making him feel seen all the way down into the depths. Steve wasn't letting him hide or drown or cower.

Billy absolutely hated it.

He absolutely wanted to hold on for dear life and never let go.

"Jane said some shit to me the other day. My parents abandon me most days out of the year. But you? I'm not going to make you tell me everything. Not yet. Our shit doesn't matter when it's us like this. I've got the money, we can leave, if you wanted. Just say the words, Billy. Cut the act and say the words."

Billy was frozen.

What the fuck could Max's friend know? What could Steve now know? Because he doesn't sound like he's talking about of his ass.

Steve leaned in even closer. He ignored the way Billy's heartbeat was taking off like it wanted to run out of his chest and down into the quarry. Steve fucking ignored how much Billy's breath was a struggle. Steve stayed looking him in the eyes, fixing a curl of Billy's mullet, and pressed his their lips together, brief while gentle.

"Say the words, Billy," Steve whispered, waiting.

He can't.

Saying the words makes it real. 

Saying the words will rip open a new storm that Billy didn't know if he could weather.

It puts himself at greater risk. Maxine's stupid face at risk.

Billy's good at _playing_ selfish, but can he pull off the real thing?

Can he do it like his mom did and get away without looking back?

"Say the words, Billy," Steve repeated again, eyes flickering as if they were tracking each train of thought that Billy was jumping through. Like he believed in where the train would finally stop.

No one's believed in him since his mom left.

So fuck it.

"I love you." Billy choked the words out, like a batch of unfamiliar symbols. His mom was the last person he'd said it to or felt it for. It was more terrifying than his dad's fists.

Billy didn't fight it when Steve leaned back in. He swallowed down the proof of Steve's pleas and gripped at his sweater so that he couldn't pull away or change his mind. 

Tonight will be the night when he goes home for the last time, packs his shit, and gets the fuck out of Hawkins. Billy didn't care where they go, so long as Steve doesn't make him regret it. 


End file.
